


Four Times is an Obsession

by rhapshie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: Iwai likes staring at Akira's butt.





	Four Times is an Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This idea surfaced because I left my console for five minutes when working for Iwai lmao. You know how the models just stop if you don't click anything, then I imagine Iwai staring at Akira's back for 5 minutes straight as he dust the place... welps

 

Akira was observant, a lot more observant than his employer gave him credit for.

It wasn't a surprise that Iwai thought of Akira as useful, bold, reckless even. The moment he waltzed into Untouchable asking about the bag that he peeked into despite the order to do otherwise, he noticed the twinkle in Iwai's eyes. It wasn't anything particularly overwhelming. It was just a surprised look of amusement that Akira didn't turn and run the other way when he realised that he just smuggled a gun away from a couple of detectives. A replica, albeit an awfully realistic one.

It seemed that while Iwai knew that Akira was intelligent and gutsy, he didn't think much of his spatial awareness. Like now, for instance. Akira was busy dusting the cabinets in the corner of the shop while humming softly, one hand in his side pocket. The pleasant conversation that they indulged in had stopped, leaving Iwai to focus back on his newspaper. Even through the sound of paper being crinkled, Akira knew that the ex-yakuza wasn't paying attention it.

Iwai was staring at his back. Again. This marked the fourth time that it happened, and if once was chance, twice a coincidence and thrice a pattern, fourth might be an addiction. Akira whom initially brushed it off as a mere suspicion or curiosity now no longer considered that to be the case. Last night he even took it upon himself to observe his back in the mirror, wondering what exactly made Iwai stare like that. Nothing seemed amiss. If he wasn't wearing his shirt inside out and no 'punch me' paper sticking on his back, it must be his ass.

The corner of Akira's lips tugged into a small knowing smirk. It had been five minutes and Iwai seemed to still be enjoying the all-you-can-stare buffet that was his back. Glancing at the glass pane next to him, he could clearly see that it wasn't just his imagination. Iwai was frowning, fingers clenched tightly on the poor newspaper that looked like it was about to tear.

Time to test the water.

Akira shifted to the side with a slight sway of his hips. He heard the rustle of paper that meant Iwai flinched a little. Resisting the urge to laugh, Akira repeated it again, with even more emphasis on his rear, resulting in more noise of paper being adjusted like Iwai was trying to compose himself. He continued the next fifteen minutes moving around the room, sometimes swinging his hips, and other times normally in no apparent pattern. Every time he did the prior, however, he was always replied to with the noise of paper, seat being pushed forward and backwards, and other times throat being cleared.

This was way more fun than pinching Morgana's fluffy cheeks. What a shame that there was nothing else for him to clean, so, he turned around and threw Iwai a smile just to see that the man was pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Iwai-san," Akira started in a singsong tone. That was enough to make Iwai glare at him from behind his fingers. "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No," The gun shop owner muttered sluggishly like he had one hell of a long day. "You can leave."

"Okay then," Said the bespectacled male with a shrug before walking around the counter to grab his bag. "Can you put some music next time? It's boring working with only the sound of crinkling paper." Hearing the grunt of acknowledgement from beside him, Akira left the shop with an amused smile.

It wasn't until the next Saturday that Iwai asked for his help again. By then. he already took it upon himself to purchase a tight-fitting black leather pants that wrapped nicely around his figure that Ann personally picked it out for him in the underground mall of Shibuya. Even now, Akira could still hear her giggles.

"Hey," Akira greeted when he closed the door behind him. There were a couple of customers inside talking amongst themselves while Iwai slouched on his usual seat behind the counter with lollipop stick dangling off the corner of his mouth. The man regarded him with a nod but not a glance. He seemed absorbed at the hardware magazine in his hand. Akira sauntered towards the glass cabinet and around to set his bag down and get ready to clean.

There was music playing from the speaker today. How surprising.

He walked into the storage area only to came back with a duster and some glass cleaning agent that he put near the door. It seemed that both customers had left in the time it took him to grab the items he needed.

They talked a bit about the content of the magazine and some information gun customisation before they fell into a characteristic silent that Akira had expected about fifteen minutes into his shift. It didn't take long for his skin to prickle when he felt Iwai's sharp eyes on his back again. This time, he heard a surprised cough like Iwai had swallowed his lollipop whole.

"A cold, Iwai-san? You should take care of yourself better. I can't man the shop during the day, you know?" Akira smirked knowingly, teasingly while his hand moved to the cobwebs that had started to take form under the shelves. He was only answered with a grunt that made Akira's mischief skyrocket. A couple of seconds later, Akira stretched his back, making sure to stick out his rear that was wrapped indecently by the tight-fitting faux-leather pants that shone under the dim lighting of Untouchable. Then, he pushed his hips left a few times and right a few times. He was rewarded with a muffled sigh. From what little he could see on the glass, Iwai had his fingers pressed against his mouth, eyes shut while he shook his head.

This was too fun. Akira was going to pay, but he couldn't stop. Who knew that an ex-yakuza had a thing for plump male ass? He was glad for all the squats he did in Protein Lover with Ryuji.

"I've been sitting too much. My muscles are so sore." Said Akira as he continued cleaning the shelves.

"Bull," Iwai muttered under his breath while feigning interest at the magazine that he had finished reading moments ago.

Akira chuckled in response before he moved on to the last shelf and set the duster down next to the counter to pick up a spray bottle and microfiber cloth. He sprayed the glass display cabinet in the middle of the shop while whistling to the tune of the soft rock music playing, not forgetting to move his hips with the rhythm.

"What - " Iwai groaned, much to Akira's delight. "What's with the pants?"

"Do you like it? I got it a few days ago. Ann said it looks good on me." The boy pressed his fingers on the rubber of his pants and tugged it back to feel resistance.

"'s okay," Iwai said, obviously trying to keep cool, but flinched when the rubber snapped back into its original place.

"Just okay?" Akira turned around and curled his lips, all while he pulled on the fabric on his hips that only made everything that much tighter. "It cost a fair bit, you know? My nightly pay at the beef bowl shop." When Akira looked up at Iwai, the man's eyes were obscured by his hat. It was rather adorable to see the usually crude man rendered speechless. "Oh, well." He shrugged before turning around to start wiping the glass.

Once he felt Iwai's eyes on him again, his inner Joker came out to play. Akira bent his body so he was hunching over the glass, his ass raised high towards Iwai, not forgetting to whistle to the tune and sway his hips left and right. His hand moved idly over the glass although it was already pristine. There was a sound of paper being torn. When Akira turned around, he saw that the magazine in Iwai's hands had been ripped in half.

"Kid, I'm gonna kill you." Iwai scowled as he glowered at Akira who grinned at him. So he finally knew that Akira knew.

"Didn't anyone tell you that staring is rude?" Leaning against the display cabinet, Akira laughed. "I didn't know you have more interest in my assets than my personality."

Iwai said nothing, but he threw the poor magazine over the register with a loud disbelieving exhale, obviously embarrassed that he was caught staring for the past few times the kid had been working there. He couldn't help it. It really was a pair of great assets, but like hell he was going to say it out loud.

"If you want a closer look, you need only say the word," Before Iwai realised it, the damn minx was hunched in front of him with his soft, long fingers curling on the side of his face, a teasing smirk adorning those thin lips. "Mu - ne - hi - sa."

Akira got kicked out of Untouchable that night.


End file.
